Dawn's New Journey
by Solarking
Summary: Dawn has proved her skill as a champion coordinator after winning the Jhoto, Hoenn and Sinnoh Grand Festivals and sets on a new goal, becoming a top trainer, maybe even an Elite Four member. She heads to Kalos where she meets Kelvin who aims to become champion. Discontinued, read my profile for full information. Read my new story Shining Dreamers instead!
1. Dawn of a New Journey

Hey guys, Solarking and Solarqueen with a brand new story. We got the idea for this story while re-watching Diamond and Pearl and playing X and Y version. All information on the main OC is on my profile, as well as for Dawn's new outfit. Dawn is 16 in this story and a bit in line with the games as she will be focusing on battles and not contests. This story takes place probably during the N sub-series of Best Wishes Black and White, so Ash won't show up for a while. Also we'll be accepting OCs to be used as recurring characters, you can either PM me the info or list it in a review, we need the character's name, age, appearance, personality and any Pokémon you want them to have. With all that said, we hope you enjoy the first chapter! We do not own Pokémon; we do own our OC though.

* * *

CH 1: Dawn of a New Journey

Kelvin's POV:

My name is Kelvin Alsar, age 17, resident of the Kalos region and a new trainer. Unlike many of my friends I never started a journey when I was 10; I didn't really want to back then. Instead I spent my time going to school, working out and writing, the latter two being big passions of mine. However, once I turned 17 I decided to start my journey and aim to become the new Kalos champion.

"Kelvin get up before you're late!" My mother's shout woke me up from my trance and I slowly got out of bed. I quickly change into my travelling clothes, a red muscle shirt with silver Pokeball on it, green shorts and sneakers. I headed over towards the mirror and combed my brown hair into its spiky style. I had certainly changed over the years, the lanky 10 year old was now long gone and was replace by a tall and very well built 17 year old. My years of dedication to working out were paying off and I was ready to begin the next chapter of my life.

I walked downstairs to see my Mom making breakfast and my little brother watching cartoons in the living room with my Pikachu. My brother Sean is 8 years old, 9 years younger than me. He's too young to go on a journey of his own and with my luck my mother will probably ask me to let him tag along. It's not that I don't like him, he's a good kid but having to bring him along would be a pain. Pikachu had been my 14th birthday present and I was planning on taking him with me on my journey.

"It's about time you got up Kelvin, now eat your breakfast so you can go meet Professor Sycamore's assistant and get your Pokémon," My mother said as I took my seat at the table and began to eat.

"Do you know what Pokémon you're going to choose?" Sean asked me as he joined me at the table.

"Yeah I think so," I answered before shoving another piece of pancake into my mouth.

"Good, oh your father would be so happy to see you finally going on your own journey." My mother was right, he would be. Our father had disappeared when I was 12; Sean was only 3 then so he doesn't really remember him. We have no idea what happened to him, but I was hoping that someday we would see him again.

"Anything else before I leave Mom?"

"Just remember to say bye to your brother," My mother said as I walked back into the living room where Sean was sitting was sitting once again.

"You leaving Kel?"

"Yeah so take care and stay out of trouble okay?"

"Of course, and when you get back you better be champion."

"Count on it little bro," I said as I walked back into the kitchen.

"Well then you should probably head to Aquacorde Town so you can meet with Professor Sycamore's assistant."

"I know Mom, take care!" I shouted as I put Pikachu into his ball and headed out the door.

* * *

Later, Aquacorde Town:

I had just arrived in Aquacorde Town when I saw a man wearing a lab coat and glasses.

"You must be Kelvin if I'm not mistaken; you're here for your Pokémon right?"

"Yeah, so do I get to choose now?"

"Of course, let me introduce you to them," The scientist said as he released the Pokémon he had been carrying with him. Chespin, Fennekin and Froakie emerged from the Pokeballs and all looked at me trying to persuade me to pick them.

"I've thought about it and I've decided to go with Froakie." Froakie seemed happy with my decision while the other two looked disappointed they weren't chosen.

"Good choice, I'll give you Froakie's Pokeball in addition to your very own Pokedex and five additional Pokeballs," The researcher said as he handed me all the items he had to give to me.

"Awesome thanks a lot."

"You're very welcome, Professor Sycamore is looking forward to meeting you, so please pay him a visit when you arrive in Lumiose City," The researcher said as he went on his way.

"Froakie I'm sure we'll be best friends in no time, so let me introduce you to my other Pokémon," I said as I released Pikachu. The two walked over to each other and started talking. They seemed to be getting along so far which is good.

"Guys it's going to be a long road so let's give it our best shot!" Froakie and Pikachu cheered in agreement before I returned them to their Pokeballs and headed towards Santalune Forest.

* * *

Santalune Forest:

I had been walking in the forest for some time now and was pretty sure I had gotten lost. As I tried to retrace my steps I saw something in the bushes. After a moment or two, a Piplup emerged, which was weird. I knew for a fact that there were no Piplups in this forest.

"Piplup there you are!" I turned to look in the direction the voice had originated from and as we did I couldn't believe my eyes. A girl who looked to be about 16 approached us. She had midnight blue hair and blue eyes. The girl was wearing an orange halter top that showed off her midriff, pink shorts, sneakers and a white beanie. My eyes quickly scanned her features from her large breasts to her slim waist and long legs. In short she was absolutely beautiful.

"Is this your Piplup?" I asked the girl as I tried to stop ogling her.

"Yeah, I hope he didn't cause you any trouble, I told him not to wander off." Piplup didn't seem too happy about this as it started to peck at her.

"I'm Dawn by the way, who are you?" The blunette asked.

"I'm Kelvin; I'm on a journey to become the new champion, what about you?"

"I'm a Pokémon coordinator, but I'm giving the league a try since there are no contests here in Kalos."

"That's cool, actually this year the top finishers in the league will get a chance to fight the Elite Four, and better yet, if you do well enough against them you can become the new champion or the new Elite Four leader."

"Really Kelvin?"

"Yeah, they said one of the members is leaving the Elite Four to do other things and they're making some changes and need a new leader."

"Wow that'd be awesome to be a top coordinator and an Elite Four leader," Dawn said with a big smile.

"It would be, but first you'd have to do well enough in the league,"

"By the way Kelvin are you just starting your journey, you don't look like a newbie."

"I'm 17 actually, I only recently decided to start my own journey, you said you competed in contests right?"

"Yeah, so far I've won the Grand Festivals in Jhoto, Hoenn and Sinnoh," Dawn answered.

"Damn that's pretty impressive Dawn, must've been hard winning all those competitions though."

"It was Kelvin, but nothing I couldn't handle."

"By the way Dawn, you're competing in gym battles here right?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Dawn asked.

"Then how about we travel together, it would get pretty boring travelling by myself."

"Alright then, I'll tag along Kelvin."

"Awesome, but first let me introduce you to my Pokémon," I said as I released my Pokémon. Pikachu and Froakie emerged from their Pokeballs and stared at Dawn curiously.

"Wow you have a Pikachu and a Pokémon I've never seen before!" Dawn said as she pulled out her Pokedex and scanned Froakie.

"Yep, Dawn meet my Pikachu and Froakie, guys this is Dawn she'll be travelling with us," I said introducing the two to my new friend. Pikachu and Froakie seemed to warm up to Dawn as they walked over to her and let her pet them.

"Aw, they're both very friendly and cute too," dawn said as she patted them on their heads.

"Hey Dawn, I've been wanting to see how Froakie does in battle, so how about we have a battle?"

"Sounds good to me, though I only have Piplup with me."

"So it'll be one on one then, Froakie versus Piplup."

"Alright, Piplup are you up for that?" Dawn asked the little penguin to which it nodded and ran forward ready to battle.

"I guess he's good with that, Froakie let's go!" I shouted as I released Froakie.

"Kelvin you ready?"

"You got it Dawn, let's go!"

You are challenged by Pkmn. Trainer Dawn:

"Froakie let's start this off with Watergun!" Froakie shot water out of its mouth at Piplup.

"Piplup, spin and use Peck!" Piplup ran forward and began to spin as it beak grew and began to glow. Piplup spun through the water and rocketed towards Froakie.

"Froakie get out of the way!" Froakie quickly dodged to the side, but not before Piplup managed to get in a hit.

"Froakie, pull it together and use Tackle!" Froakie stumbled from the hit but quickly regained balance and launched itself at Piplup.

"Piplup dodge it!" Piplup gracefully spun out of harm's way as Froakie landed back on the ground.

'Wow that was a great dodge, now I can see why she's won lots of contests, she good,' I thought to myself.

"Piplup, spin and use Peck once more!" Piplup began spinning towards Froakie again.

'Wait a second, that gives me an idea," I thought to myself.

"Froakie spin and use Watergun!" Froakie began to spin in place and shooting water that acted as a shield.

"No way that's a counter-shield!" Dawn gasped out.

"I saw this trick while I was watching a battle on television awhile back; it was cool so I thought I'd give it a try." The trick seemed to work as Piplup was unable to get past it and hit Froakie.

"Then we'll try this, Piplup use Whirlpool!" Piplup conjured a massive whirlpool in its flippers and launched it at the watery shield. Needless to say the shield couldn't stop the attack from going through as it dissolved.

"Froakie Tackle full power!" I took the opening as my chance as Froakie charged at Piplup.

"Piplup dodge!" Piplup was unable to dodge as it was just reeling from the massive attack it had produced. Froakie slammed into Piplup, but the attack didn't seem strong enough to end it.

"Not bad Dawn, but this battle may be challenging since they're both water types."

"That's right, how about we end it here then?" Dawn asked.

"Alright, then we'll call it a draw." Froakie and Piplup approached each other and Froakie extended a paw to which Piplup accepted, showing that the two had developed a mutual respect for each other.

"Aw that's so cute, neither may have won but they still respect the other one's skills."

"Though you probably would've won Dawn, your Piplup is way more experienced than my Froakie is," I said as I had Froakie and Pikachu return.

"The battle could've gone either way, Froakie was doing really well, but where did you see that counter shield move anyway?"

"I saw some trainer named Paul use it against Brandon of the Kanto Battle Frontier, they showed the battle on television some time ago."

"So he's still using it huh, he learned it from the person I travelled with in Sinnoh, a boy named Ash."

"The name sounds familiar, I might've seen him in a battle on television but I can't really remember that well."

"But anyway, do you know what type of Pokémon the first gym leader uses?" Dawn asked me.

"Bug types if I recall, which means Piplup will do well with Peck."

"Though what about you, do you have a plan without a type advantage?"  
"I'm sure I'll think of something when the time comes, type advantages aren't everything after all."

"Yeah that's true, I'm sure you'll be fine Kelvin."

"You can call me Kel if you want."

"Oh, okay then Kel, no need to worry you'll do fine," Dawn said smiling.

"Glad to hear you think so Dawn, well then how about we get out of this forest and head towards Santalune?"

"Alright lead the way Kel," Dawn said as the two of us began to take the next step on our new journey together.

* * *

And that's all, sorry if it seems kind of short, even with two of us here college takes up most of our time. Because of that the chapters will be shorter due to time constraints, but it'll allow us to update quicker than if we have to spend time on long chapters, which we don't have right now, hope you can understand. Battles will be longer after this; this was just an intro battle so it didn't have to be too long. Right now we are only taking two OCs, so it's first come first serve, though we will probably take some more later on. Anyway remember to review, favorite and follow and we'll see you all next time!


	2. The Lost Floette

Hey guys, Solarking and Solarqueen here with chapter two of Dawn's New Journey. Thanks to Koryandrs for the review and everyone who added it to their favorites and follows. Sorry for the delay, I was busy with my two other projects, so I hope you enjoy this chapter. Anyway we don't own Pokémon; we do own Kelvin and his family though.

CH. 2: The Lost Floette

Kelvin's POV:

* * *

Dawn and I walked along Route 2 which connects Santalune Forest with Santalune City heading towards our first gym battle on the way to the Kalos league.

"How much longer till we reach Santalune Kel?"

"It's not too much farther from here, we can be there in an hour or two at the most," I said looking at my map.

"Can we take a break Kel?" Dawn whined as she plopped herself onto the ground.

"You were just asking how much longer, we'll get there quicker if we skip taking a break."

"Please, come on I bet you feel tired too."

"No, I'm good; this walking is nothing to me."

"By the way why is your backpack so big, what do you have in there?"

"Lots of stuff, actually you want to take a break to eat something?"

"Do you have food?"

"Of course, why do you think my bag is so big?" I said as I opened up my bag and pulled out some pots, pans, ingredients to cook with and utensils.

"Holy cow, so you can fit all that in a backpack too?" Dawn asked me.

"Yeah, it's one of those bags that has infinite space inside."

"So that's how Brock fit all that stuff in his bag," Dawn mumbled to herself.

"You say something Dawn?"

"No, but more importantly, you can cook?"

"Yeah, my mother insisted I learn how to cook, and she's pretty good so she was able to teach me a lot," I said as I began to chop some vegetables for a stew.

"Well then I'm lucky to be travelling with you."

"Yes you are, Dawn do me a favor and gather some wood and berries please?"  
"Sure thing, I'll be back Kelvin," Dawn said as she ran off to gather what I had requested. I released Froakie and Pikachu from their Pokeballs so they could eat, A few minutes later Dawn returned with the stuff I had asked her to find.

"Thanks Dawn, I'll get this cooking, it'll be a few minutes but I have one other thing I want to get now, so I'll be back."

"Alright, don't take too long then!" I heard Dawn call out as I ran off.

* * *

Dawn's POV:

I watched as Kelvin ran off into the distance, something about him caught my attention. There was just something about him that drew me towards him, though I wasn't sure what that was. The stew that he had started to cook smelled great, just like Brock's cooking. Froakie, Piplup and Pikachu were all running around and playing until the sky seemed to do dark and smoke filled the area.

"What's going on?" I asked out loud in between coughing from the smoke. As it cleared I saw that Piplup was missing.

"Piplup where are you?" I asked frantically looking around until I heard some voices.

"Why don't you look up here twerp?" I looked up to see a hot air balloon with a giant red r on it. I recognized the people as the Team Rocket duo we had encountered once in Sinnoh.

"You two, Biff and Cassidy right?"

"It's Butch, why can no one get my name right!"

"That doesn't matter, the important thing is we got this Piplup, and isn't that the other twerp's Pikachu?" Cassidy asked no one in particular.

"You're not getting Pikachu, and give me back my Piplup now!"

"Sorry but we're keeping Piplup, Pikachu and Froakie are next."

"Hey what's going on here?" I turned to see Kelvin had returned.

"Those crooks took Piplup."

"Really, want me to beat them up for you?" Kelvin said while cracking his knuckles.

"So this twerp isn't the one we thought, oh well."

"Dawn who are these guys?" Kelvin asked me.

"Those two are from Team Rocket, they're a group of bad guys who steal people's Pokémon, and I've dealt with other members from their group."

"Hey don't you dare put us in the same group as those idiots Jessie and James!" Cassidy shouted at me."

"Cassidy, I believe we need to reintroduce ourselves."

"Prepare for trouble."

"And make it double."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Cassidy!"

"And Butch!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

* * *

Kelvin's POV:

"Wow that was really stupid," I said sighing.

"Hey what do you mean stupid, twerp?" Cassidy shouted at me.

"The whole motto, it seemed pretty corny actually, is this Team Rocket really a group of criminals?"

"How dare you insult the Team Rocket motto, you got some serious nerves talking to us like that!" Butch shouted.

"Listen, Cassidy and Biff, give Piplup back right now!"

"The name is Butch, if you heard the motto you shouldn't mess my name up!"

"Sorry, I was too distracted by how terrible it was to notice your name."

"You'll pay for mocking the Team Rocket motto twerp, go get them Granbull!" Cassidy called out as she released Granbull.

"You too Mightyena!" Butch shouted out as Mightyena appeared.

"Pikachu, let's go!" I called out as Pikachu ran in front of me. Before anyone could make another move a blast of glittery wind freed Piplup from the cage it was in.

"Piplup are you okay?" Dawn asked sounding relieved as Piplup ran towards her. I looked to see a lone Floette drifting towards Dawn and Piplup.

"This Floette must've been the one that used Fairy Wind just now," I said as the Floette hovered near Dawn and Piplup.

"Floette, this Fairy type Pokémon flutters around fields of flowers and cares for flowers that are starting to wilt. It draws out the hidden power of flowers to battle," Dawn's Pokedex as she scanned Floette.

"Wow a Fairy type Pokémon, I've never seen one in Sinnoh before!"

"That's because they're native to Kalos, except for some other Pokémon who were recently re-classified as Fairy types."

"I wonder why this Floette helped us?"

"Maybe it saw that Piplup was in danger and couldn't stand it."

"Hey, we're still here you know!" We turned to see that Cassidy and Butch were getting annoyed.

"Don't worry I haven't forgotten you two, you'll pay for trying to steal Dawn's Piplup."

"We'll see about that, Granbull teach them a lesson," Cassidy ordered as Granbull went on the offensive.

"You too, get them Mightyena!"

"Dawn, you take care of Mightyena, I'll deal with Granbull, Dark types are weak to Fairy, so I'm sure Floette could help."

"Right Kel, leave it to me, Piplup, Floette let's go!"

* * *

"Froakie come on out," I said as I released Froakie from his ball.

Team Rocket's Cassidy would like to battle:

"Froakie use Water Gun!" Froakie quickly shot a blast of water out of its mouth straight at Granbull.

"Granbull, dodge it and use Bite!" Granbull quickly rolled out of the way and ran towards Froakie baring its fangs.

"Froakie dodge it and use Pound!" Froakie quickly jumped out of harm's way as Granbull got closer and quickly retaliated by whacking Granbull.

"Brush it off and use Take Down!" The attack didn't seem to do much damage to Granbull as it shrugged the attack off and slammed head first into Froakie.

"Froakie are you okay?" I called out as Froakie reeled back from the impact.

"Granbull use Head-butt!"

"Froakie you have to doge it!" Thankfully Froakie managed to recover and dodge the attack just in time.

"Granbull, use Take Down again!" I saw Granbull quickly turn in its tracks and charged towards Froakie again, but this time I got an idea.

"Froakie use the bubbles around your neck to stop Granbull!" Froakie looked at me with acknowledgement and took some of the bubbles around its neck and threw them at Granbull's feet. The bubbles stuck to its feet, preventing Granbull from moving.

"What are you doing, break free already Granbull!"

"Froakie use Water Gun!" The blast of water landed a direct hot on Granbull who was still unable to break free from the bubbles.

"Now use Pound, full power!" Froakie unleashed a strong Pound that caused Granbull to reel back as far as it could while still stuck.

"Finish it with Water Gun to the max!" One last blast of water was enough to knock Granbull out.

"No way, how'd I lose to some newbie!" Cassidy yelled out as she recalled Granbull.

* * *

Back when Kelvin's battle started, No POV:

"Looks like it's you and me Biff."

"My name is Butch, not Biff, and get it right twerpette!"

"Whatever you say, you're going to pay for trying to steal Piplup!"

Team Rocket's Butch would like to battle:

"Mightyena, let's make quick work of them."

"Piplup, you ready to go?" However Floette flew in front of Dawn and stared Mightyena.

"Floette, you want to fight with me?" The fairy Pokémon nodded making Dawn smile.

"Okay then Floette, we'll beat them together."

"Mightyena use Quick Attack!" Mightyena sped towards Floette and knocked it across the field from the impact.

"Floette, try using Fairy Wind!" Floette managed to recover and generated a glittery blast of wind sending it towards Mightyena. The attack connected and seemed to do a good amount of damage to Mightyena.

"Brush it off and use Dark Pulse!"

"Floette get out of the way," Dawn called out as Floette floated to dodge the dark beam.

"Mightyena use Crunch!"

"Floette spin and use Tackle!" Floette quickly spun like a top to dodge the impending attack and slammed into Mightyena when it was close enough.

"You'll pay for that, Mightyena Hyper Beam!"

"Crap, Floette dodge and use Fairy Wind!" Floette managed to dodge the large blast and quickly retaliated with Fairy Wind.

"Floette, it has to recharge, finish it off with one more Tackle!" Floette slammed into the immobile Mightyena with all the force it could muster and knocked the Pokémon unconscious.

"No, Mightyena, I can't believe I lost," Butch mumbled as he recalled Mightyena

* * *

Present Time, Kelvin's POV:

"I can't believe we both lost, this sucks!" Cassidy yelled out frustrated.

"We're not done yet, right Dawn?"  
"Let's send these two packing."

"Froakie/Piplup use Bubble Beam!" The two Bubble Beams combined and blasted Butch and Cassidy into the sky.

"Great we ended up like those idiots."

"Come on Cassidy, let's at least go out in style."  
"We're blasting off again!" The duo screamed as they disappeared from sight.

"Well that was fun; we should do that again sometime."

"Don't worry Kelvin, I'm sure they'll be back to bother us again eventually."  
"Dawn, what about Floette?"

"I don't know, but you were a big help Floette, so thanks!" dawn exclaimed as she pet the Pokémon on the head.

"Dawn, I think Floette may want to go with you."

"Really, do you want to join my team Floette?" Floette began to float around Dawn seeming very happy.

"I think that's a yes Dawn."  
"Alright then Floette, welcome to the team!" Dawn said as she put Floette into a Pokeball. Floette let itself be caught as the Pokeball signaled that Floette had been successfully captured.

"There you go Dawn; you got your very first Kalos region Pokémon."

"Thanks Kelvin, I'm sure Floette will be a great addition to my team."

"Alright how about we finally eat and then we'll get ready to leave, we're almost at Santalune."  
"Okay, Kel, sounds good to me," Dawn said as we finally sat down to take that much needed lunch break. We would be able to reach Santalune within a few hours, our first gym challenge was closer than ever and with Dawn's new comrade she and I are more ready than ever.

That's all for now, thanks for reading. This story will have shorter chapters, just because it isn't my main project. Hope you enjoyed and remember to review, follow and favorite. See you all next time!


	3. Discontinued

**Hey guys Solarking with a message, in case you haven't checked my profile out recently. You'll notice that this story is officially discontinued, I thought I'd just elaborate. After coming up with some new ideas, I realized they wouldn't fit the story. I also feel that I would do better writing a story with an already experienced trainer, instead of one just starting out as I can do more with the first one. Hence this story is being replaced with my new story Shining Dreamers which has one chapter live so far. In case you didn't see my profile, all reader submitted OCs are still being used which I already have discussed with all those who submitted one. So if you submitted an OC for this story, don't worry they will still be used in Shining Dreamers. I apologize to those who were liking this story, but I hope you will support Shining Dreamers with just as much enthusiasm as it starts to grow from here to the very end. I wouldn't be here without all your support so I hope to see you all in Shining Dreamers! Solarking jacking out.**


End file.
